Total Drama Omega
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: Camp Wawanakwa has been restored but since the old casts' contracts are expired, Chris needs to gather more campers for them to have a chance at 3 million big ones. -APPS CLOSED!-
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, fellow viewers! I'm your host with the most, Chris McLean!" The host said while doing his trademark smile. He is standing at the end of the dock as the camera zooms in on him. "I am here to tell you some tragic news." He started.

"The past campers have their contracts expired and I could not renew them in time. So, I have decided to put in some application forms and so you can sign up and have a chance to win... 3 million big ones!" He exclaimed. The camera then showed an application form and its contents...

**APP**

**NAME(LAST, FIRST):**

**GENDER:**

**AGE(15-20):**

**STEREOTYPE****:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**HAIR STYLE:**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**OTHER(SCARS, TATTOO,PIERCINGS):  
**

**SEXUALITY:**

**ACCESSORIES****:**

**-CLOTHING-**

**EVERYDAY:**

**FORMAL:**

**SWIMWEAR;**

**PJ'S:**

**-BIOGRAPHY-**

**PERSONALITY:**

**SHORT BIO/HISTORY:**

**FAMILY LIFE:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**TALENTS:**

**PHOBIA:**

**-SOCIAL-**

**WHO WILL THEY BE FRIENDS WITH?:**

******WHO WILL THEY BE ENEMIES WITH?**:

**RELATIONSHIP?:**

**IF YES, WHAT KIND OF PERSON?:**

**-OTHER-**

**AUDITION TAPE:**

**THING THEY WILL BRING:**

**OTHERS TO KEEP NOTE OF?: **

"There's your application form! Send in your applications now and join... Total... Drama... Omega!" Chris said as the camera shut off.


	2. Cast List Update And Reminders

**Here is the temporary cast list! These are characters who are confirmed to join Total Drama Omega!**

**Girls:**

**Kaylee Gonzalez - The Child At Heart**

**Alice Perimoch - Lone Wolf**

**Owen Roberts - The Untrusting Archer**

**Stephanie Winters - The Overachiever**

**Sarah Raine - The Mean Girl**

**STANDBY**

**STANDBY**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Boys:**

**Richard Brown - The Flirt**

**Mordecai Stones - Lazy Guy**

**Lucan Grey - The Delinquent**

**Ashton Foxx - The Gentleman**

**STANDBY**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Congratulations to those who made it! Sorry to those who were not accepted. What I need now are some protagonists/good guys, some jocks will help, a little more of some loners and maybe antagonists. Thanks!**


	3. Update On The Cast 2

**Here is my almost complete cast list.**

**Girls:**

**Kaylee Gonzalez - The Child At Heart**

**Alice Perimoch - Lone Wolf**

**Owen Roberts - The Untrusting Archer**

**Stephanie Winters - The Overachiever**

**Sarah Raine - The Mean Girl**

**Riley De' Royal - The Sports All Star**

**Ellie Trek - The Street Girl**

**Alice-Nicole Ronalds - The Sarcastic Rocker Girl**

**Sierra Leonne - The Pyromaniac**

**Shelia Von Newman - The Stuck-Up, Fashion Obsessed Rich Girl**

**Veronica Peyton - The Athlete**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**My OC**

**Boys:**

**Richard Brown - The Flirt**

**Mordecai Stones - Lazy Guy**

**Lucan Grey - The Delinquent**

**Ashton Foxx - The Gentleman**

**Saphire Alessandri - The Master Manipulator**

**Dimitri Evans - The Sweetheart With A Naughty Side**

**Jimmy Xenon - The Protector**

**Jonathan Mackenzie - The "Geeky" Loner**

**Dave Sticson - The Accident-Prone Idiot**

**Pablo Barata - The Penniless Puppet Master **

**Jace Langly - The Blunt Artist**

**Aidan Powell - The Extrovert**

**Rickie Harrison - Mr. Relaxed**

**Edgar Allen - The Goth**

**My OC**

**Ok, I am in serious need for female contestants. Please send in female contestants quickly so I can get started.**


	4. Final Update On The Cast

**Here is my complete cast list.**

**Girls:**

**Kaylee Gonzalez - The Child At Heart**

**Alice Perimoch - Lone Wolf**

**Owen Roberts - The Untrusting Archer**

**Stephanie Winters - The Overachiever**

**Sarah Raine - The Mean Girl**

**Riley De' Royal - The Sports All Star**

**Ellie Trek - The Street Girl**

**Alice-Nicole Ronalds - The Sarcastic Rocker Girl**

**Sierra Leonne - The Pyromaniac**

**Shelia Von Newman - The Stuck-Up, Fashion Obsessed Rich Girl**

**Veronica Peyton - The Athlete**

**Rosalie Anne Stableman - The Prep**

**Megan Kiro - The Living Disney Princess**

**Marissa Allen - Miss Independent**

**Ismaire Cartwright - The Cosplayer**

**Boys:**

**Richard Brown - The Flirt**

**Mordecai Stones - Lazy Guy**

**Lucan Grey - The Delinquent**

**Ashton Foxx - The Gentleman**

**Saphire Alessandri - The Master Manipulator**

**Dimitri Evans - The Sweetheart With A Naughty Side**

**Jimmy Xenon - The Protector**

**Jonathan Mackenzie - The "Geeky" Loner**

**Dave Sticson - The Accident-Prone Idiot**

**Pablo Barata - The Penniless Puppet Master**

**Jace Langly - The Blunt Artist**

**Aidan Powell - The Extrovert**

**Rickie Harrison - Mr. Relaxed**

**Edgar Allen - The Goth**

**Dennis Kingsmill - The Arrogant Snob**

* * *

**NAME(LAST, FIRST): Cartwright, Ismaire**

**GENDER: Female**

**AGE(15-20): 17**

**STEREOTYPE****: The Cosplayer**

**HEIGHT: 5'7**

**WEIGHT: 153.2 lb**

**EYE COLOR: Bright blue**

**HAIR COLOR: Light Violet**

**HAIR STYLE: Hair that reaches to her waist and ends in curls with side bangs over her left eye.**

**SKIN COLOR: Pale**

**OTHER(SCARS, TATTOO,PIERCINGS): None  
**

**SEXUALITY: Straight**

**ACCESSORIES****: An emerald gem hung around her neck like a necklace.**

**-CLOTHING-**

**EVERYDAY: A blue knee-length dress, white gloves, and white converse.**

**FORMAL: A long red dress and high heels.**

**SWIMWEAR; A red and blue bikini.**

**PJ'S: A white tank-top and black shorts.**

**-BIOGRAPHY-**

**PERSONALITY: She is a kind-hearted cosplayer who likes putting make-up on other people, though she does not put some on herself. She is protective of her friends and will do anything to keep them safe. She can get really angry to those who insult her fashion or make-up.**

**SHORT BIO/HISTORY: She lives in London, England until she moved to Japan to visit her aunt. She took an interest in anime cosplays and she dreams to become a cosplayer. She is saving money to start a modeling agency for cosplayers and so people can enjoy seeing awesome anime wonders.**

**FAMILY LIFE: She lives with her mother, father, and two younger brothers. Her parents fully support her in her dream to become a cosplayer.**

**LIKES: Anime, Cosplay, fashion, flowers, make-up.**

**DISLIKES: Rainy days, dull people.**

**TALENTS: Singing, putting on make-up, dancing, drawing/sketching.**

**PHOBIA: Lightning.**

**-SOCIAL-**

**WHO WILL THEY BE FRIENDS WITH?: Nice, fun, fashion-loving, energetic people.**

******WHO WILL THEY BE ENEMIES WITH?**: Mean, criticizing, arrogant people.  


**RELATIONSHIP?: Yes.**

**IF YES, WHAT KIND OF PERSON?: Someone who loves her cosplays and will accept her for her.**

**-OTHER-**

**AUDITION TAPE: *Camera turns on***

**The background is somewhere in Tokyo City and a girl is standing in the sidewalk.**

**Ismaire: Hey everyone! I'm Ismaire Cartwright and I think I should be on Total Drama Omega because I'm fun-loving, kind, and fashion-loving person. I like cosplays and I am a cosplayer myself. I am sure to bring fun and joy to your show and will also boost up ratings! Hope you pick me! Bye!**

***Camera turns off***

**THING THEY WILL BRING: Her make-up kit, lots of cosplay outfits, her iPad, a camera.**

**OTHERS TO KEEP NOTE OF?: None.**

**NAME(LAST, FIRST): Kingsmill, Dennis**

**GENDER: Male**

**AGE(15-20): 17**

**STEREOTYPE****: The Arrogant Snob**

**HEIGHT: 5'10**

**WEIGHT:186.5 lb**

**EYE COLOR: Blue-green**

**HAIR COLOR: Jet-black**

**HAIR STYLE: Hair that reaches up to the nape, spiked at the right side.**

**SKIN COLOR: Light pale**

**OTHER(SCARS, TATTOO,PIERCINGS): None.  
**

**SEXUALITY: Straight**

**ACCESSORIES****: A silver watch at his right wrist.**

**-CLOTHING-**

**EVERYDAY: A grey trench coat over a black undershirt, black trousers and black combat boots.**

**FORMAL: A black tuxedo, black dress pants and black dress shoes.**

**SWIMWEAR; Black and red swimming shorts.**

**PJ'S: Shirtless, Blue boxers.**

**-BIOGRAPHY-**

**PERSONALITY: He is an arrogant man who keeps away from annoying or eccentric people. Other people call him a snob and ignorant but he pays no mind to it. He thinks of himself as superior to others and the only one who deserves more respect. He is also a quick strategist so he can plan fast and act fast. He is oblivious to all kinds of romance.**

**SHORT BIO/HISTORY: He lives in Wales, England and resides in a large mansion. He always gets what he wants since his family is very rich. He is the richest person in his school and is also a consistent honor student. His teachers like him for his ability to think fast and come up with accurate solutions. He never goes out of his house since he does not have much friends to hang out with. However, he has a secret talent for climbing trees.**

**FAMILY LIFE: He lives with his mother, father, and his younger sister. His mother works as an executive chef while his father works as a hotel manager. He is very close to his sister, Abigail.**

**LIKES: Money, puzzles, planning schemes.**

**DISLIKES: Dirty things, mud, annoying and eccentric people.**

**TALENTS: Fast thinker, skilled at martial-arts, climbing trees.**

**PHOBIA: Spiders.**

**-SOCIAL-**

**WHO WILL THEY BE FRIENDS WITH?: People who will respect him, rich people.**

******WHO WILL THEY BE ENEMIES WITH?**: Everyone who will not respect him, thinks they are better than him.

**RELATIONSHIP?: No.**

**IF YES, WHAT KIND OF PERSON?: -**

**-OTHER-**

**AUDITION TAPE: *Camera turns on to reveal a well organized and clean bedroom and a man sitting in his bed holding a cane with a ruby on top.***

**Dennis: Hello, Total Drama. I would like to partake in your show in hopes of winning the prize money. The winnings would make an excellent addition to my plans in the future. You see, my family may be rich, but I want to live on my own money. I want to start a luxurious life by myself. I hope to consider choosing me, goodbye.**

***Camera turns off.***

**THING THEY WILL BRING: His cane(for showing off), a notebook and pen.**

**OTHERS TO KEEP NOTE OF?: None.**

* * *

**Well, that is the complete cast list as well as my own OCs will be competing as well. I will start making the first official chapter soon. Bye!**


End file.
